twins
by Aqua Flame
Summary: Raistlin becomes frightened of one of his nightmares and Caramon has no bunnies to console him with, so he decides to take a different approach. Rated M for twincest.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer-** I don't own the setting or the characters, but i wish i did._

_**Warning- **Twincest alert! If you don't like it, or it disturbs you, then don't read it._

**Twins**

**Chapter 1**

It was the time of the year in which the leaves turned to gold, and the weather began to breathe it's frosty breath upon the pristine land of Krynn. The chill autumn wind pierced the cloaks of the two men, vastly different from one another, as they rode their tiring horses down the narrow, dusty road – leading away from Wayreth.

Caramon Majere shivered and glanced at his frail twin in concern. The mage's blood crimson robes appeared to almost glow in the fading orange light as the sun lazily sunk in behind the tall trees that shrouded the path. In exhaustion he leaned forward on his mount, his hood pulled low over his golden eyes, and his small shoulders sagging. This unusual peace was abruptly shattered by a nasty coughing spasm, that wracked his frail body and caused his mount to halt.

Caramon stopped his steed alonside his twin's and gazed at him in sincere and profound concern. The large warrior reached out to touch him and asked, "Raist? Are you okay?"

The mage pulled away coldly and managed to gasp through fits of coughing, "I... must... rest... leave me... alone!"

Nodding, he grasped his brother's horses reins and they wandered off the road into a clearing in the thick woods. Raistlin's hacking had sapped at his already starving resources, so it left him weak and exhausted, unable to dismount his chestnut horse. Behaving as if it were ritual, Caramon's large hands gently grasped him around his slender waist, raised him up off the saddle, and placed him back down on the dying overgrowth that blanketed the ground. After fastening their horses to a convenient tree, he reentered the clearing and began to unpack the saddle bags.

It was already dark when the young warrior had sparked a fire, set up the campsite, and prepared the evening meal. He sat on his bedroll, hungrily devouring some dried venison and gulping down tepid water from a flagon. Raistlin sat across the small flare, nibbling on a select few dried berries, and slowly sipping at his herbal concoction, and grimacing as the steaming, bitter liquid disagreed with his taste-buds. Even though the acrid tea was horrid to drink and smell, it soothed his eternally parched throat and battled his permanent malady well enough so he could at least breathe for a while after.

Finishing his ration of food, Caramon glanced up at his brother and queried, "Did you want anything more to eat Raist?"

"When do I _ever _want more to eat, you idiot?" he snapped in his slithery whisper.

Ever since Raistlin's nearly fatal Test, the relationship between the two twins had been strained, to the point of snapping at times. The jovial and genial Caramon was uncharacteristically somber and quiet, being deeply wounded inside from witnessing the burning darkness and jealousy that composed his brother. Raistlin was given to fits of coughing, illness and weakness regularly, which added to his usually cynical and sarcastic mood.

Raistlin stared a long time at Caramon, causing him to squirm in discomfort, and then he suddenly ignored him completely. Not one more word was uttered in the intense silence. Finishing his meager meal, Raistlin began to study a spellbook, while Caramon polished his extensive sword, until it gleamed in the diminishing firelight.

Pausing in his tedious work later on, he looked to his twin and discovered him sleeping, his frail fingers gracefully set on the open pages of his spellbook. At first glance, he may have appeared in serene slumber, but Caramon's brown eyes saw him shivering in the cool night air, and a moan – more like a whimper – escaped his thin lips.

Setting down the tough rag and his sword, he stood, stretched and clomped over to the sleeping mage. Bending, he brushed away the premature, silky white hair, and gazed into his brother's face. _How beautiful he looks, _pondered Caramon, _How beautiful and... scared._ His bronze fingers brushed against the smooth, golden skin of Raistlin's face, and confusing emotions flared up in him. He snatched his hand back, as if he had been burned, eventhough he desperately yearned to touch him again.

Shaking his head like a dazed bear, he started to rise and continue with his task, but was stopped by a frightened whimper from his brother. Kneeling to cover him up, he almost flew out of his boots when Raistlin's eyes flared open, blazing with terror.

"Caramon!" he cried and clutched at him, "Don't let _him_ have me!" a fearful tear rivuleted down his unblemished cheek.

Involuntarily, Caramon's powerful arms engulfed the wizard and his lips whispered, "Raistlin..." in his ear. Raistlin shuddered, whether from the chill or fear, Caramon did not know, but he hugged him closer and rubbed his back with a strong hand. He could feel Raistlin's hot breath against his neck, and his face flushed with passion and longing. "I'll never let anyone hurt you... ever...".

Pulling away slightly, Caramon looked into Raistlin's eyes -- eyes that saw only death and destruction – and traced human emotions inside of them for the first time since they had so drastically changed. His face was pallid and tear-streaked, and Caramon almost began to weep at seeing the torture and pain reflected there.

He wanted to help, to make his brother feel better, but he completely shocked himself when he tilted his head downward and kissed him on the lips, lightly, gently, and compassionately. His eyes opened wide at the thought of his actions, and what his brother's almost definite reaction would be, but to his surprise his twin closed his hourglass eyes and slid his arms around Caramon's tanned neck, pulling him closer.

Taking this as an invitation, Caramon opened Raistlin's mouth with his own, tasting and exploring. The flavour of bitter herbs and mint exploded onto his tongue as it intertwined with his twin's. The mages body went limp in the stronger man's arms – completely at his disposal – and he moaned with pleasure as Caramon continued to kiss his lips and gently push him to the ground on the bedroll.

Raistlin trembled wildly, his slender fingers caressing bronzed skin with the lightness of spider's feet, which made the big man shake uncontrollably. Raistlin had never felt these enticing emotions before, and they were wonderful, but somewhere in the depths of Raistlin's complex mind, something called out desperately _This is not right! Stop it! Now! _For once the mage did not pay heed to that irritating little voice and he continued, but he was unable to banish the feeling of wrongness from seeping back into his mind, forcing him not to enjoy this phenomenon to it's complete potential. Anger and frustration welled up inside of him, so he bruised Caramon's mouth with his own, and shoved his slight body up against his brother's hard toned muscles, with as much force as the weak mage could muster.

Caramon, startled by the fluctuation of events, opened his warm honey eyes and pulled away his saliva coated lips to stare into the other's golden orbs, but they never even cracked. Puzzled, yet relieved, he flipped his brother around with ease and wrapped his tree-like arms around the thin man's body, tenderly embracing him.

As his body brushed up against Caramon, Raistlin could feel the warrior's massive erection straining at his trousers, and his heart raced at the sensation, feeling himself beginning to become hard as well. His robes were sensually slipped up and he didn't resist. Cramon's hand slid down his stomach and farther, until it reached his cock, and he began to feel it gently. Stroking it slowly with a large bronzed hand, Caramon's lips worked on his neck and shoulders.

He wanted him to disist, he knew that what they were doing wasn't right, but, at the same time, he wanted him to manipulate quicker, harder. For the first time in his life, Raistlin Majere was utterly confused – his brain not functioning properly. It stuck fear into his heart, fear that drove him impulsively into involuntary action, even as he rose into ecstasy.

Caramon marveled at the soft tissue his skillful fingers so gingerly felt, that slowly morphed into hard flesh. His own lust rising, he pumped more forcefully and he felt like he himself must die to get rid of the burning pain in his loins as warm liquid oozed onto his hand. No longer could he contain himself, so with one hand he unfastened his trousers. With the other, he grabbed Raistlin roughly, with the intention of ridding himself the painful passion.

_**Author's Note-** I'm really not into incest, but i just had to write a romantic fanfic involving my two fave characters, and, hey, what better way to do it than pair them together? I'm a sick individual, and i know it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

With wide open eyes, Raistlin tore frantically at the hand that had him clasped firmly, as he realized the man's intentions. Wet were his buttocks from his brother's seed as his twin's manhood relished in it's opportune freedom. Suddenly the touch of Caramon's hand, the feel of his lips, and the slick sensation of his penis became intensely discomforting, as his mind snapped violently back to consciousness.

Yelling in rage, he struggled with all his physical might (which isn't much) to pull away from his brother. The shout caught in his throat however, and he began to hack up bright red blood severely.

This seemed to bring Caramon back to reality, and, after quickly analyzing the situation, he let Raistlin go and pulled away. His face a bright red, he covered his twin with the blanket, snatched up his trousers and leaped up in search of the kettle.

Raistlin lay back weakly, completely drained, and looked at the magnificent specimen his brother was. He was so disoriented that his head was whirling, but he still got some amount of sick satisfaction at the expense of his brother's discomfort. (Not once did he glance up from the now boiling water, and when he carried over the steaming mug, he gazed fixedly at the ground.) Accepting the mug, the mage tried to sit up and consume the concoction, but failed miserably.

Caramon didn't have the foggiest idea what he should do. He desperately wanted to aid his struggling brother, but he also knew that if their skin met once again then, then the passions that ended so short ago would rise up again to devastating degrees. Shifting from one foot to the other, his mind raced for a safe solution.

Finally giving up and lying down, Raistlin glanced at his hapless brother in irritation and snapped, "Help me to sit up, so I can drink, my bro -- " he ceased abruptly, actually blushing to a bronze colour.

"Okay Raist... " Caramon whispered, and he propped up his brother, giving an embarrassed cough as they touched. The powerful warrior trembled like a baby, using all his will power not to give in again to the wonderful pain. He could still feel the the hard, wet cock, still taste the herds and saliva, and still smell the rose petals. He wanted to feel, smell, and taste more. He needed to...

"Caramon, you dolt!" gasped Raistlin, who was becoming gradually crushed in between Caramon's steel arms.

Eventhough he didn't wish to, he let go of his brother and was rewarded with an aggravated glance. Averting his eyes, he whispered, "I'm sorry Raist... " He then looked up and met his brother's gaze, showing apology for more than just crushing him.

Raistlin didn't respond for a long while, but sat there and regarded him with eyes devoid of any expression. But underneath the uncaring visage, his mind manufactured many a thought. The concept of the whole thing made his stomach turn, yet he remembered his brother's scent of leather and campfire, his muscular body, and his hand... (**A/N **cough, cough) Mentally he chastised himself for succumbing to such a weakness.

Held mezmerized within the depths of his brother's golden eyes, Caramon tried to look away, he wanted to look away, but he found himself incapable of doing so. _Let's forget the whole thing and move on... please... _his mind implored.

"This never happened... ever." Responded Raistlin cooly after a while.

The young warrior began to breathe again in relief – he had been sweating from the tension – and a heavy burden felt as though it had been raised from his broad shoulders – almost.

For, even after Raistlin had forgiven him, they both knew that things would never be the same between them. Caramon would be tortured with his lingering lust, and Raistlin's mind would forever conjure up the regretable memory whenever the two touched.

Lying down with his back to him, Raistlin said, "Leave me, I grow weary."

The tone of his voice made Caramon shiver as if from a chill. Walking away, he reached his bedroll on the other side of the dying fire, and seating himself, he gazed up at the stars, finding himself lost deep in thought.

Raistlin squeezed his tortured eyes shut and bit his lip to keep from crying out. Though, try as he might to blanket his emotions, he couldn't fight back the lone tear that slid mockingly down his pale golden cheek and disappeared, unnoticed, into the coarse material of his bedroll.

**The End**

**Author's Note- **_Well, probably not the ideal ending for some of you sickos (me included), but it would have been extremely out of character if they went the whole way. Very short, I know. Oh well, maybe next time. :)_


End file.
